The present invention relates to firefighting equipment and, more particularly, to a rifle stock-like attachment detachably attached to a fire hose nozzle coupling for enhancing control of a fire hose.
Losing control of a high pressure hose, such as a fire hose, can have detrimental results, as such a loss of control can send the hose quickly, dangerously and randomly moving about.
Using a conventional firefighting hose nozzle can cause fatigue, injury and possibly death. If someone drops an active hose line flowing, for example, 200 gallons a minute full blast, people can get hurt. Moreover, advancing a hose line often requires several firefighters on each hose line, using valuable fire fighters in a single effort.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved apparatus and method for controlling a fire hose.